Varkaus, Finland (NC)
|+ Varkauden kaupunki |- | Founded | 1887 |- | Area | 86.9 km² |- | Population as of Density | 171,652 2005 1975.3/km² |} Varkaus is a town and municipality in the province of Eastern Savonia, in the state of Finland, Ugrian Union. The surrounding municipalities are clockwise from north: *Sorsakoski *Leppävirta *Näätänmaa *Kangaslampi *Kuvansi History Before 1865 AD, the area of the modern downtown was a modest village, with much land underwater. South of the village was the lake Akonjärvi, with its surface almost 5 m higher than that of Haukivesi. The lakes (Akonjärvi&Haukivesi) were separated by a ridge, spanning from Kuvansi to the present-time suburb of Akonlahti. The river connecting these lakes flowed through Kuvansi, and it had lots of industrial activity. However, Kuvansi had many infrastructural difficulties regarding further growth. Railways were obviously to become the main form of industrial/passenger transport, but construction of a railway through Kuvansi to Karelia would need the demolition of much of the town centre. Furthermore, Kuvansi could only be reached by water from south, not serving the influence sphere of Lake Kallavesi, and the Savonian centre, Kuopio. Therefore, after doing geological surveys on the ridge, it was decided, that the ridge should be demolished, so that the only place of water level difference between Saimaa lake area and Kallavesi would be at Varkaus. The water level of Akonjärvi became identical to the level of Haukivesi in December 1865, and the route became navigable by steam boats in June 1866. Transport Railways Varkaus is connected by major state-owned railways to four directions: *south towards Savonlinna (since 1995) *west towards Huutokoski (since 1900) *southeast towards Joesuu (since 1912) *northeast towards Suonenjoki (since 1962) Furthermore, there is a state-owned 2-km-long railway connecting the western and northeastern railways. This railway connects to the northeastern railway at Hasinmäki, from where there is a railway (owned by KSL) going to the district of Kommila, and from there to Kosulanniemi and Päiviönsaari. Long-distance railway service is provided by the state-owned company, VR, while commuter traffic and some regional servicec are operated by KSL. VR-operated direct routes through Varkaus: *Joesuu-Varkaus-Pieksämäki-Jyväskylä-Tampere-Rauma-Uusikaupunki-Turku (night express, Pendolino) *Varkaus-Pieksämäki-Jyväskylä-Parkano-Pori (express, night express) *Heinävesi-Varkaus-Pieksämäki-Mikkeli (express) *Varkaus-Suonenjoki-Kuopio-Siilinjärvi (InterCity) *Vihtari/Lammunkylä-Varkaus-Suonenjoki-Vesanto (regional) *Savonlinna-Varkaus-Suonenjoki-Keitelepohja-Pietarsaari-Kokkola (InterCity) *Lappeenranta-Savonlinna-Varkaus-Suonenjoki-Keitelepohja-Pietarsaari (Pendolino) KSL-operated routes: The names in bold within Varkaus municipal borders. *'2': Loukolampi-...-Pieksämäki-...-Huutokoski-Kuvansi-'Häyrilä-Viinamäki-Savonmäki-Kosulanniemi' *'3': Leppävirta-Häikiä-Timola-Tukiala-'Huruslahti-Kuoppakangas-Varkaus-Taipale-Akonlahti' *'8': Huutokoski-Kolma-Kollinjoki-Kuvansi-'Häyrilä-Varkaus-Könönpelto' Trams Due to its dense infrastructure (in the style of early 20th century industrial towns), Varkaus has an operational and extensive tram system. Tram lines: *'1 Kytöaukio - Taipale' **Kytökuja - Korpikatu - Käpykankaantie - Harjulantie - Suomenkatu - Taipaleenkatu *'2 Pajulinnunaukio - Taipale' **Pajulinnunkuja - Tikankatu - Käpykankaantie - Jäppiläntie - Kuoppakankaankatu - Osmajoentie - Relanderinkatu - Taipaleenkatu *'3 Viinamäen tori - Vattuvuori' **Erätie - Lintulantie - Kaura-ahontie - Viistokatu - Latukatu - Relanderinkatu - Osmajoentie *'4 Häyrilän asema - Lajunlahden tori' **Ruokolahdentie - Joutenlahdentie - Suomenkatu - Taipaleenkatu - Ahlströminkatu - Savontie - Hiidenkiventie *'5 Viinamäen asema - Kosulanniemi' **Kampikuja - Käsityökatu - Latukatu - Osmajoentie - Kauppakatu - Taipaleenkatu - Ahlströminkatu - Satakunnankatu - Kosulankatu *'6A Hertunsaari - Joutenlahti - Päiviönsaari - Hertunsaari' **Huruslahdenranta - Kuoppakankaankatu - Osmajoentie - Urheilukatu - Relanderinkatu - Jäppiläntie - Käärmeniementie - Suomenkatu - Laiturikatu - Eteläinen Kirkkokatu - Kirkkosilta - Ahlströminkatu - Taipaleenkatu - Kauppakatu - Rajakatu - Huruslahdenranta *'6B Hertunsaari - Päiviönsaari - Joutenlahti - Hertunsaari' **Huruslahdenranta - Rajakatu - Kauppakatu - Taipaleenkatu - Ahlströminkatu - Kirkkosilta - Pohjoinen Kirkkokatu - Laiturikatu - Suomenkatu - Käärmeniementie - Jäppiläntie - Relanderinkatu - Järvelänkatu - Osmajoentie - Hokankatu - Huruslahdenranta Category:New Coordinates